The Art of Lovemaking
by Libranfate
Summary: All Peeta ever wanted was to be loved, and it seems that his desire may finally be fulfilled. However, it may not be with who he expects…


**The Art of Lovemaking**

 **A/N:** This story is dedicated to The Play of Pessimism. When things are requested, more often than not, I will write them.

 **Summary:** All Peeta ever wanted was to be loved, and it seems that his desire may finally be fulfilled. However, it may not be with who he expects…

 **Setting:** Slight AU Set in Peeta's family home in District Twelve. His parents and brothers are away, and it is late afternoon.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

∞ **P &G∞**

(Peeta's POV)

The house in unusually quiet, my family having gone to visit with the Hawthornes for a bit. I chose not to go with them, Gale being the last person that I have any desire to see. He is the sole reason behind my childhood friend Katniss' rejection of my affections, something that I may never truly forgive him for. I have always sought love, true love, but it has continued to elude me at every turn. To be honest, I have all but given up on my lifelong goal. I would rather face the truth and accept a life spent alone rather than to fool myself into believing when there is no chance whatsoever…

"Such is life," I whisper bitterly as I head towards my bedroom.

Each step feels heavier than the last, my inner turmoil weighing me down considerably. The tall, raven-haired boy has always been a thorn in my side, constantly holding the attention of the young woman that I have long desired. Having realized that she had finally started noticing more than just my mere existence, I felt that maybe, just maybe, I had a chance. Sadly, it was never meant to be. Gale decided to voice his intentions and affections the very day that I was to do the same. I always knew that they would end up together, but I was just too damn stubborn to accept it.

When I finally reach my doorway, I can only stop and stare rather dumbly…

"It is about time you got up here, Mellark. I have been waiting far too long," he says cryptically. I frown, his words just as troubling as his presence…

"May I ask what the _hell_ you think you are doing?! You are supposed to be at home with your family entertaining mine. Anyway, Katniss is supposed to be there with you, is she not? It is quite rude to stand up your significant other." I know I am sounding angry and bitter, but I do not care. It is how I feel, and I cannot hold it in any longer.

"She is there, but she knew I would not be. As a matter of fact, she is covering for me. I came here for you, Peeta." I quick a blond eyebrow at him…

"Sure," I toss nonchalantly as I move over towards my closet.

I do not have to turn around to know that he is staring at me, watching every little move that I make. It is somewhat unnerving, but it is Gale. Ever since the first day that we met, he has always watched every move I have made. A part of me guesses that it is the hunter within him, but I do not give myself time to consider it. Right now, he should represent the epitome of my failures, my loss at true love. I toss the raven-haired boy one last glare before turning to leave the room…

I don't make it far.

Before I can grasp what is happening, he has me by the arm, whipping me around to face him. I open my mouth to protest, but find my words swallowed by his kiss. His lips are determined, focused, rich. The world around me falls away into nothingness as I am completely engulfed in the scent of the forest. He becomes the wind, the sunshine, the woodland cacophony that exists in the world beyond the fenceline. I want to push him away, to knock him to the floor and ask him what the fuck he thinks he is doing…

But then again, I don't want this to stop.

As if reading my mind, he uses his free hand to shove the door closed behind us, forcing my back against it. His hands roam my body as his tongue continues to explore my mouth. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I am quite shocked to find that I want this, that I am returning everything that he is giving me with just as much effort as he is putting into it. My hands are just as frantic as his own, daring to touch any and every part of him that they can find. His delicious moans drive my new-found desires for him even further in intensity.

I gasp as I feel him undoing my belt, exposing my hard cock to the charged air practically vibrating with energy and tension. My eyes roll back into my head shortly thereafter at the feeling of his lips wrapped tightly around my throbbing member. His strokes are swift and elegant, surprising with his previously rough handling of my body just moments ago. Once again, I remind myself that he is a skilled hunter, an expert predator who knows just how to handle his prey.

I whimper softly, desperately as he continues is tortuous ministrations. The sensations are almost too much for me to handle when he finally stops, withdrawing from my cock with a delicious smack. He rises to his feet swiftly, dropping his trousers in one fluid movement. He captures my lips in his quickly before pulling back, looking deep into my eyes…

"I want you. I've wanted you, Peeta Mellark, for quite some time." I nod numbly at first, far too caught up in his steely gaze to truly digest anything that he's said. Finally, I return to my senses…

"Wha-what about Katniss?" I ask quietly. He chuckles throatily.

"She was just a cover. I highly doubt anyone would approve of this love. What the hell, though, right?" he asks huskily, dragging his tongue along my neck. I shiver from the sparks left in his wake…

I gasp as I feel his large hands grabbing my thighs, lifting me into the air. My back slams against the door behind me as I feel his throbbing cock line up with my quivering entrance. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I know that I should really be denying him, that I should be asking questions as to exactly when and why he decided upon his current course of action. However, the wonderful shock of his head teasing my hole ceases all proper thought patterns completely.

The feeling of him entering me is very uncomfortable and painful at first, but the adrenaline coursing through my veins rids me of those feelings rather quickly. I cry out as he starts moving within me as a steady pace. This is not meant to be kind and gentle; no, this is Gale that we are talking about. He is all rough and passionate, a delicious fire licking at me in undeniably pleasurable ways. His moans are soft, but the firm grip with which he grasps the globes of my ass tells me all that I need to know.

"Fuck, Peeta," he whispers into my ear, hardening my member even more. I respond by tightening my grip on his raven locks.

He fucks me with abandon, driving hard and deep. We meld together perfectly, almost frighteningly so. I have never thought of the golden-skinned male in this capacity, to be honest. I mean, I have always thought him beautiful, but never would I have had any type of sexual thought about him. In this moment, however, I am completely surrounded by him. Gale Hawthorne is all that I know right now, both around me and within me.

My eyes fly open as I feel the rush of cool air against my back. I look at my partner questioningly until I feel the warm press of my mattress beneath me. He smiles gently down at me, pressing his lips against mine gently as he moves within me slowly…

"I wanted to make love to you in your bed like a proper man," he says slowly. It is by far the sexiest thing that I have ever heard.

My legs lock tightly around his waist as he begins to fuck me slowly, penetrating right into my very soul. We cry out as one, our moans becoming a single voice of love and passion. I know as he presses firmly against me that this something much more than a simple fuck. I feel like he and I are headed towards something great…something profound even. That thought alone propels me to kissing him with everything that I have. I've been alone for far too long, and his love is everything that I have both wanted and needed.

"Take me," I say with conviction. He practically beams down at me.

"Always," he says assuredly. My heart swells at that.

He moves within me at a calm, steady pace, filling me tirelessly with his love. My hands move up to caress the sides of his face.

"Gale," I gasp. He smiles down at me lovingly.

"Let go, Peeta, let go and give me your all."

I can feel the familiar pressure building up within me, the flames of passion surging within me like a wave. I tighten my legs around him, pulling him impossibly closer to me. I want to feel him inside of me completely as I orgasm. His lips crash against mine just as I arch my back, letting go for him. I smile into our kiss as he moans against my lips, having reached his own release at the same time.

We simply lay there for a while, staring into one another's eyes as we each catch our breath. I sigh as he pulls out of me, moving the lay beside me. I smirk lazily as he pulls me against his chest.

"So, Hawthorne, what's going through that mind of yours?" I inquire curiously. He chuckles deeply.

"How long I have wanted to do that, and this. I am serious, Mellark, I have wanted you for some time now. I grew jealous when I saw how close you and Katniss were getting. She, of course, confronted me about it. The girl misses nothing," he grumbles. I laugh knowingly.

"And what did you say?"

"I told her she needed to back the fuck off. She just looked at me blankly before shrugging her shoulders. Honestly, I could tell that she was genuinely drawing closer to you, but she saw that my feelings were far greater than her own." I smile sadly.

"So she moved out of the way for you, huh. We owe her, you know." He nods.

"What's on your mind?"

"How terribly unexpected this is, and honestly, how I feel about it."

"And?" I swat him playfully.

"I can't say that I love you, but I do want to see where this goes. I did have feelings for Katniss, but when I think about it, I almost think that it was because I thought you two had gotten together. A small part of me believes that I might have felt as you did." I smile as his face lights up.

"So, we are doing this?" he asks hopefully.

My lips against his are his answer.

∞P&G∞

(Gale's POV)

"Fuck, Gale!"

"I love when you say that."

I smirk as I slowly lower my lover's feet to the floor. We are absolutely exhausted, but in the absolute best way possible. I press my lips against his as he catches his breath, sweat glistening on his brow. As usual, I couldn't wait until I got him home to have my way with him. So, here we are, basking in the afterglow of lovemaking in a back alley. We have been together now for three weeks, and I couldn't be happier. We have been rather open and comfortable with our relationship, completely ignoring anyone else's feeling on the subject.

I kneel down, slowly dragging his trousers back up his waist. He smiles adoringly as I grip his ass and offer him one last peck on the lips.

"You two can't seem to understand the phrase 'get a room', huh." I roll my eyes.

"Really, Catnip? You need to find you a man." She snorts.

"I did, and you stole him," she tosses, grinning evilly. She is absolutely loving this.

"What's up?" Peeta asks, peering from behind me curiously. Her expression softens for him, her motherly care for him showing through.

"I came to tell you guys that a new guy just moved to the District. He's from Four. I have a feeling about him, a good feeling. With that in mind, I thought of you two." We look at one another before shrugging noncommittally.

"Okay then. What's his name?" I ask.

"Finnick. Finnick Odair."

∞ **P &G∞**

 **Well, here is something of a prequel to The Beauty of It All. There is sure to be another part, so don't be surprised. Sorry it took so long. I am working on my own novel at the moment**


End file.
